Prólogo: Camino Escogido, El Final de las Batallas
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: El final siempre estaba pre-destinado, todos lo sabían pero nunca lo aceptaron. 7 años después de su primera aventura, su castigo se decidió, porque pudieron haber hecho bien, pero a la vez hicieron mal. Y los dioses Bakugan escogieron su castigo al final…


**Título:**_ Prólogo: Camino Escogido, El Final de las Batallas._

**Principal Characters:**_ Dan y Shun._

**Pairings:**_ Daruno, Shunoc._

**Genre:**_ Adventure/Suspense._

**Rated:**_ K+_

**Summary:** _El final siempre estaba pre-destinado, todos lo sabían pero nunca lo aceptaron. 7 años después de su primera aventura, su castigo se decidió, porque pudieron haber hecho bien, pero a la vez hicieron mal. Y los dioses Bakugan escogieron su castigo al final…_

**Disclaimer:**_ Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

_Capítulo Único_

_**Prólogo:**_

_Camino Escogido, El Final de las Batallas._

* * *

_ -Ustedes los peleadores-Dijo una voz profunda-Nunca saben cuándo detenerse –_

_-Han causado mucho bien…-Empezó la voz de una mujer._

_-… Pero a la vez causaron mucho mal-Finalizó la voz de un hombre._

_Una neblina espesa y oscura les cubría por completo, los peleadores allí presentes no retrocedían, pero tampoco pensaban avanzar. Heridos y sangrando se mantenían de pié, siempre fuertes, siempre luchando. El guerrero Pyrus encabezándoles, una larga túnica rojiza con dorado cubriéndole, en el cuello adornándole una gema carmesí brillando firmemente en la profunda oscuridad._

_Atrás de él la actual reina de Neathia se mantenía firme con un báculo dorado entre sus manos, una gema celeste en el báculo brillaba de igual manera que la del joven Pyrus. A su lado se encontraba el ninja del viento con una gabardina verde, alzaba el brazo frente a su rostro, una gema igual de verde brillando fuertemente en una muñequera negra._

_El científico del agua se encontraba tras ellos manteniéndose firme en todo momento, sin temblar, en su cuello colgando un collar con una gema azul marina brillando sin cesar. Tras los cuatro se encontraban los demás peleadores que faltaban: Jake el muro inamovible, Runo la joven guerrera, Klaus el caballero de los mares y Alice la pureza de la oscuridad. Todos dispuestos desde siempre a pelear hasta el final._

_-Desde siempre los peleadores han existido, y desde siempre han cometido el mismo error…-Dijo una voz masculina._

_-… Desafiar a los dioses Bakugan-Finalizó una mujer._

_Tras todos los peleadores, siempre dispuestos a defender a sus compañeros, se encontraban ellos, los Bakugan que junto a sus amigos desafiaban al destino hasta el final, peleando con sus vidas y arriesgándolo todo en batalla: El Dragón Llameante, El Caballero de la Esperanza, El Fénix Distante, El Lagarto, El Gólem Fijo, El Gigante Inamovible, El Tigre Feroz, La Diosa de los Mares y la Hydra de la Lealtad._

_-¿Tienen algo que decir en su defensa…?-Comenzó la voz masculina._

_-¿… O simplemente lo negarán?-Finalizó el discurso la voz de un hombre._

_Shun, Marucho y Klaus simplemente cerraron los ojos con pesar frunciendo el seño, tener 19 años de vida bastaban para Shun y Klaus para darse cuenta de que tenían razón: pudieron haber hecho bien para algunos, pero también causaron mal. Marucho sabía en específico – siempre supo – que recibirían algún castigo, no sabía si en vida, pero sabía que sí en muerte._

_Los tres dieron un paso al frente, antes de Dan y Fabia, y miraron con decisión a las seis siluetas frente a ellos, los demás solo les miraron con los ojos abiertos de la impresión-¡Shun, alto!-Gritó el Pyrus._

_-¡Acabaré con esto de una vez, Dan!-Respondió el ventus claramente desesperado, Dan por primera vez en su vida – de todo el tiempo que lo conocía – pudo ver la preocupación junto con el miedo en los ojos de Shun. El joven ninja miró una vez más a las siluetas y dijo con decisión-¡Aceptaré mi castigo, cualquiera que sea!-Cayó al suelo intangible de rodillas derramando ligeras lágrimas de rabia._

_Klaus cayó al igual que Shun y gritando:-¡Adelante, cualquier castigo que me impongan lo aceptaré con gusto! –_

_-¡Conmigo ya somos tres!-Exclamó Marucho llorando de rabia-¡Impongan el castigo! –_

_-Shun… Marucho… Klaus…-Susurró Fabia sorprendida. Los demás peleadores se miraron unos a otros asintiendo, dieron un paso hasta posarse al lado de sus amigos, y fue Fabia quien continuó:-La batalla acabó, pero no la guerra…-Las lágrimas de tristeza empezaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la peliazul-Los Ryuukenin van a volver a su respectivo tiempo, ¿No es así? –_

_**(N/A: A partir de aquí escuchen si quieren la canción de fondo de este video en youtube:**_ _** watch?v=8HArSUuWtS8 [Yo de verdad que no encontré el nombre])**_

_-Así es…-Dijo la primera mujer que habló, sus ojos amarillos brillando con intensidad hacia peleador ninja-Y muchas batallas más también se avecinarán, peleadores, pero no siempre se gana con la fuerza ni con la violencia, como ustedes han hecho… Por ello es su castigo… –_

_-Espera hermana…-Dijo el segundo hombre que habló-Es más que eso…-Les miró con severidad con sus ojos igual de amarillos que los de su hermana-Recuérdalo bien, por más piedad que sientas, sus castigos serán diferentes –_

_-Eso es cierto-Mencionó el primero en hablar, los peleadores bajaron la mirada cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando el castigo de cada quien-Al igual que ellos, los soldados de Vestroia están sufriendo el suyo desde su sacrificio por ellos-Dan, Shun, Alice, Runo y Marucho abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar ello; en ese momento vieron seis columnas de mármol negro, cada una con un nombre escrito y un símbolo de un atributo en específico._

_**(N/A: Aquí párenla y si quieren pongan la versión completa de "Sadness Brothers")**_

_-No…-Susurró Dan sorprendido y frunciendo el seño-¡Adelante, vamos!-Se levantó de golpe-¡Yo seré el primero, díganme mi castigo! –_

_-Kuso Danma…-Dijo el primero-Tu castigo no será otro que perder aquello de lo que te enorgulleces tanto… –_

_-¿Per-der…?-Murmuró asustado._

_-Sí, perder…-Hizo una pausa por un momento-Entiende que su primer error no fue otro que desafiar a los dioses Bakugan, aquellos Bakugan que alguna vez pertenecimos a los dioses de la antigua Grecia –_

_-Bakugan del Dios Zeus-Susurró el dragón. Un círculo de fuego le rodeó completamente haciendo que gritara, las llamas se alzaron contra él y Drago hasta hacerles caer hacia atrás, el valiente Bakugan Pyrus gritando:-¡Lo siento, Dan! –_

_-¡Dan!-Gritaron Shun y Runo. El peleador Ventus, con su compañera a su lado, se acercaron al frente-Sigo yo…-Murmuró._

_-Kazami Shun…-Habló la primera de las mujeres-Frío en batalla, honorable pero a la vez dispuesto a abandonar a sus amigos de ser necesario, ¿O me equivoco…? –_

_-No –_

_-Te mereces el peor de los castigos que mi hermana y yo podamos ser capaces de darte-Continuó el tercero-Yo, el Bakugan del dios Apolo, y mi hermana Bakugan de la diosa Artemis, los hijos gemelos de Zeus; te condeno a no pagar por tus crímenes… –_

_Shun le miró desconcertado y con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos ámbares, hasta que la Bakugan de Artemis habló-… Por el contrario, Kazami Shun, tendrás que sufrir viendo la tristeza y soledad de un corazón puro condenado a la tristeza y la oscuridad…-Los Bakugan gemelos estiraron el brazo hasta mostrarle al peleador Ventus una pequeña neblina púrpura con la vista de llamas negras y una corona de igual color con una espada en medio._

_-No…-Susurró el peleador Ventus._

_-Así es…-Prosiguió el Bakugan último en hablar-Tu castigo no será otro más que ver el sufrimiento de tu legado como peleador al ser el cuerpo del Dios del Inframundo, y mi peleador, Hades… –_

_Llamas verdes rodearon al peleador y, al igual que con Dan, se acercaron rápidamente en contra de Shun y Skyress y les lanzó hacia atrás, Skyress solo pensaba llorando con pesar:-"Lo siento Shun, te he fallado…" –_

_**(N/A: Hasta acá la canción)**_

-Han pasado varios años después de ese momento-Dijo un Marucho ya adulto con pesar cerrando los ojos en lo que fruncía el seño-Dan no ha vuelto a pelear desde entonces, mi estimada Suteichi –

La pequeña de solo cinco años miró con miedo a su padre y a su tío-No… No es verdad, ¿O sí oto-san…? –

Shun solo pudo tomar a su hija en brazos-Cuando a Dan le dijeron que le quitarían lo que más orgullo le causaba, se referían a su habilidad de pelear…-Al ver que no entendía, prosiguió-Un peleador se caracteriza más que todo por la unión con su Bakugan, esta unión hace que despierten la energía de atributo, unos más que otros, si algo le pasa, es imposible que el Bakugan… –

-… Salga de su forma de esfera-Completó la niña.

-Exacto –

Suteichi solo pudo bajar la cabeza tristemente, en ese momento, en el inter-espacio Bakugan, estaba poniéndose al tanto de sus deberes la nueva líder de la nueva generación de peleadores, la princesa Ventus – como le llamaban –, Suteichi Kazami. Y con sus deberes, debía saber que ser un peleador traía consigo riesgos si no cumples bien tu trabajo; sobre todo si, como les dijeron los dioses Bakugan a los peleadores, se ganan las batallas con violencia, eso solo causaba más tragedias.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño…

_**(N/A: A partir de aquí escuchen si quieren el OST "Meiou Hades")**_

… Por ello habían nacido los peleadores como ella, con un buen corazón y que peleaban de manera honorable siguiendo con las reglas en todo momento, pero a la vez odiando pelear, así era ella. Suteichi Kazami, la nueva peleadora Ventus, fue escogida como nueva líder de los peleadores, porque ella sabía que toda batalla podía ser ganada aún sin pelear, pero aún así había veces en que los sí se tenía que pelear.

Pero tener un buen corazón también era su maldición, la pequeña Kazami – y la anterior generación de peleadores – sabía cuál era el castigo de su padre, ver sufrir al cuerpo escogido por el dios del inframundo, y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa, porque solo ellos – únicamente ellos – sabían, que de entre ella y sus hermanos…

_Suteichi estaba condenada…_

_-Por causa de tu padre…-Le había dicho un hombre cuando tenía cuatro años._

_-Hizo lo correcto, y eso me basta-Había respondido seriamente la pelinegra, aunque en el fondo no hacía más que dudar en sus palabras._

_**(N/A: Aquí párenla y si quieren escuchen el OST "Itoki hi no Tenma to Alone")**_

Suteichi sonrió tomándole de la mano a su padre y a su tío, los tres eran los únicos en la sala de reuniones de los peleadores en ese momento, pero debían hacer algo en lugar de quedarse allí. Salieron del inter-espacio caminando hacia el hospital de Bayview, la más pequeña de los Kazami era sujetada de la mano por su padre, una sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro, pero esta se esfumó de inmediato al recordar algo.

_Kuso Danma…_

El hombre a quien su padre apreciaba como un hermano. Hacía tres años, Dan Kuso había sufrido las consecuencias de su castigo: la pérdida de su energía de atributo fueron causadas ese día por las llamas que adquirieron la forma de una espada y que atravesaron su pecho, mientras más años pasaban y Dan Kuso peleaba en batallas Bakugan – por entrenar a su hijo menor cuando no pudo con el mayor –, la espada se iba clavando cada vez más en su pecho aunque no estuviera físicamente.

Cerró los ojos calmadamente sujetando con fuerza la mano de su padre al llegar al hospital, subieron las escaleras peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al tercer piso. _Habitación 305…_ Leyó tras caminar por los pasillos, miró a Shun y a Marucho quienes asintieron, colocó la mano sobre la puerta y la abrió con cuidado.

Runo, Julie y Fabia miraron a la niña quien entraba con cuidado algo nerviosa, un niño castaño le miró con ojos expectantes y sonrió-Hola Stay –

Los tres entraron sonriendo levemente, Suteichi se acercó a un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas. Mientras la espada más seguía enterrándose en el pecho de Dan Kuso, llegó un momento en que el peleador quedó en un estado vegetal. No tenía que estar conectado a una máquina de oxígeno – como le llamaba ella –, pero tampoco respondía ante lo que ocurría a su exterior.

_**(N/A: Aquí párenla y si quieren escuchen el OST "Kami no en del Regno" versión TV)**_

-Sigue igual…-Murmuró la pelinegra para sus adentros, pero aún así recibió respuesta de la peliceleste quien lloraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Así es-Asintió tomando las manos de su pequeño hijo.

Danjuro miró a su amiga quien le dirigió la vista por sobre su hombro-¿No viste nada? –

-Leo las estrellas, más no el futuro-Respondió con un deje de tristeza-Lo siento…-Unas lágrimas rojizas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, un caso muy diferente a las típicas lágrimas cristalinas que los humanos lloran…-Lo siento tanto… –

… Pero Suteichi no era una humana normal…

Una de las lágrimas cayó sobre el dorso de la mano del peleador Pyrus veterano, en ese momento una pequeña luz púrpura se pudo ver en lo alto del oscuro cielo brillando como una estrella, y el sonido de un arpa se escuchó en la cabeza de la niña en lo que una voz le decía…-_Tus deseos son órdenes… Mi señor Hades… –_

Sin previo aviso, los allí presentes vieron la silla moviéndose, un par de brazos tomando a la pequeña por los hombreo y que, en ese momento, la cargaron. Las sonrisas se colocaron en los rostros de todos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas. Suteichi sonreía ampliamente al ver la escena.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Ta-da… Esto contaría como un epílogo de la Saga completa de Bakugan (Dan regresó) o un prólogo para… Bueno… Mi fic nuevo (O mejor dicho re-editado): New Generation._

_Como sea… Digan sus opiniones xD ^^_


End file.
